A secrect comes out but not everything's out
by hopein21
Summary: You may think you have everything figured out but you is is going to be one twisted story. Don't worry nobody dies nothing with slash. just a lot of secrets are unfolded over time. some revenge anger. a night of passion with someone you love turns into something much more then what they thought. Dreams' are rethought about. so sit back and enjoy. review if want more.
1. Note Chap 1

Okay so apparently wanting for a bunch of people who are reading my story to review is crazy. I mean I have a great story line for this and I want people to see it so im done begging for reviews. I will be posting the first chapter right now. So I really hope you enjoy it. Here's a small list of things you should know about my story.

1. There will be no sexual incest in this story what's so ever.

2. There will be no sex slash with any of the main characters in this story at all.

3. This story will deal with some gay couples and finding them self's. Not necessary with the main characters maybe with some of my characters.

4. There will be some dark themes in this story. Examples. (Abuse drugs resentment drinking cutting etc.)

5. The dark themes wont necessary revolve around the Foster lamberts character's it might be some other characters.

6 .Yes my oc's will play some important roles in this story but it will mostly focus around the foster lamberts.

7. My main focus on this story will be Dana foster and her coping with some stuff and making life decisions. Even though this is a Dana centric story it will still have some themes with the family. You're just probably going to see a lot of Dana chapters first.

8. On step by step it was never really explained why Brandon wasn't in the show anymore I will bring him back in this story after a while and his disappearance will in fact be explained.

9. My main characters in order.

1. Dana Foster

2. J.T lambert

3. Al Lambert

4. Rich Halkie

5. Samantha (J.t's girlfriend)

6. Carol Foster

7. Frank lambert

8. Karen Foster

9. Mark foster

10. Lilly foster lambert

11. Brandon Lambert

12. Emily Watson (oc)

10. I will be accepting oc's so you can pm me any characters and I will do my best to try and fit some of them in this story. I will let you know when I will need to start adding in oc's.

11. Now I will try and stay true to the characters behavior attitudes personalities but come on lets be real people sometimes tend to change and grow. So you will be seeing that.

12. Number one said there will be no sex incest and that is correct there will also be no blood relationship incest. Now as for step siblings dating or falling in love etc. im not saying there will be for two people or there won't be. Like I said before this is a twisty surprising story. (I do know there will be no sibling or step sibling sex scenes at all)

13. My updates may vary, there will be times where I won't be able to update a lot and sometimes when im updating three times a day. I am in no way ever giving up this story.

14 Last but not least. This is the list of couples at the start of this story in order.

Dana/ Rich

Frank Carol

Al/James (oc.)

Samantha/J.T.

Mark/oc)

Will they last till the end of this story? Depends on how well people want these couples together and well I have some say in it too.

-Stace


	2. Chapter 1

A tall petite women with blond hair as white as snow eyes as blue as the ocean had been sitting in her bedroom room starting at a white stick in her hand for the last ten minutes. She still couldn't believe that one simple night of love and passion even with protection could turn out like this. She wasn't some stupid teenager she was "Dana Foster" the smartest women in her college courses hell most of her college. She was level headed and always thought ahead to plan everything so it was perfect yet she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she indeed made a mistake a huge one. Her mind drifted back to the day that started it all and the night it happened.

Flashback

She stormed through the back door of her home pissed off and ready to kill her idiot step brother and sister the backdoor slamming behind her as she walked towards the contour. She slammed her bag keys and books down making her two younger sisters jump at the noise. She took a deep breath trying to calm down but it wasn't working. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them. She walked towards the fridge opening it a little too forcefully making her younger step sister comment about how she needed to lay off the steroids and her younger half-sister agreeing even though she didn't know what it meant. "Lay off Al." Dana snapped while sitting down at the table. "Ooh someone's in a mood, is your monthly friend here for a visit." "I meant it Al lay off." Dana yelled standing up and pacing the kitchen. "And do you have to talk like that if front of Lilly she's six it's inappropriate." Dana added giving her step sister a glare. "Al turned towards her baby sister giving her a big smile." Hey Lilly why don't you go grab some accessories for the dolls so they can look all pretty when they go to the ball. "What kind of accessories we have a lot." "You know what you're right, um grab whatever stuff you think might make them have a fun time." "Um okay." Lilly said with a shrug. "From your room." Al said making lily stop in her tracks. "Awl draught." Lilly said while continuing up the stairs. "What's going on Dana?" Al asked softly looking at her with concern. "It's nothing Al." Al gave Dana a pointed look that clearly said I don't believe you. "Look do you know when JT or Karen are going to be home." "No they haven't been here all day, in fact I haven't seen them since yesterday night." Figures they knew how pissed off she would be and they would want to wait until she was calm enough to return home what stupid morons. There was no way she was letting this go. when they returned home they both were going to get it bad and they only have each other to blame. Al could see Dana getting anger by the way she was squeezing her Banana to death. Al quickly got up from her spot at the table and walked over to her sister prying the fruit out of her hand stumbling a little in the process. She handed Dana a napkin to clean off the smashed Banana. "What are you smirking about?" Dana snapped while taking the

fruit off her hand. "We Lamberts have been rubbing off on you." "Or the steroids have truly been doing their job." Al added with a sly smile. "Shut up Al this is serious." Dana snapped. "How do I know if it's serious if you won't fill me in on what's making you become the incredible hulk." Dana rolled her eyes. "Look when your excuse of a human being brother and my self-absorbed brat of a sister set foot in this house let me know because I- Dana's yelling was cut off by someone entering the house. "Hello my loving family the most wonderful guy in the world has arrived no need to be sad anymore." Al rolled her eyes. She pointed towards the guy standing in the door way with a smirk on his face and his short friend standing next to him. "The No excuse of a human being and your short stack are here." Dana was staring at her step brother with eyes that could kill, it seemed like she hadn't heard Al or seen Rich her eyes were focused on JT. They all stood there watching Dana glaring at JT a scowl on her face. Al wanted to know what happened that could piss Dana off so much. JT stood there with a smirk on his face. "Hey barky, now I know you might be mad about the paper but I've given you time to cool down." "So were good right?" JT asked walking from the doorway into the kitchen. Nobody was expecting what happened next. Dana screamed while tackling JT to the ground. Rich and Al's eyes were wide and mouths were hung open in shock. "Can you two stop staring and get the ice queen off of me." JT yelled while trying to avoid the punches to his face. Rich and Al both snapped out of it in time to see Dana's fist collide with JT's nose. "Owe, barky." JT yelled trying to grab her hands to stop the punches she was laying on his chest. Al and Rich attempted to pull Dana off which proved to not be easy with her having a tight hold on J.T. "Come Rich put some muscle into it you little hobbit." "I am you little goober." Al rolled her eyes. "Rich stick to being short you suck at comebacks." J.T yelled while successfully grabbing Dana's arms and stopping the hitting. After much more pulling Rich and Al were able to pull Dana off J.T. "Finally." Al yelled in victory. Dana rolled her eyes. "Let me go im not done with him yet." Dana screamed trying to launch out of Al and Rich grasp. Al tighten her hold on Dana's waist with a lil help from Rich. "No way you're done barky." J.T yelled backing into the fridge. "Keep calling

"Can you get her to let go and stop pulling I don't want to lose my hair." Karen whined. Dana sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're a baby im not even pulling that hard. I could pull harder though." Dana said pulling Karen's hair a little more forcefully. "Dana stop!" Karen yelled pulling at Dana's hands. "Im your sister." That comment made Dana loosen her grip on Karen's hair. "Sister's don't do what you did." Dana whispered letting the rest of Karen's hair go. "It was a joke barky lighten up." Dana growled under her breathe. "When the hell are you ever going to grow up J.T your Twenty one?" "Yet you still act like an immature punk, the one thing that makes you happy is humiliating me and im sick of it." Dana yelled glaring at him. "Whoa there Barky I think you need to simmer down, why don't you go take a time out in the Conner. J.T said pointing behind the kitchen table. Karen let out a muffled laugh. "Seriously you're laughing Karen, you're my sister you not supposed to be friendly with him." Dana spat. Karen rolled her eyes. "God lighten up Dana, he's just as much as my brother as you are my sister."

Karen replied annoyed. A small smile came across Dana's face. She turned towards Al and Rich who were both still holding her back. "You two can let go now." "Yeah not going to happen." Al replied dryly. "Yeah babe I think you need to cool down before we let you go." "Did you see the paper and the picture did you read what they wrote?" Dana asked looking at with such sorrow it made him hurt inside. "Don't you think I have a reason to be angry?" He closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. When he reopened them he saw not only Dana but everyone else staring at him too. "Yeah, I saw it." "You have every right to be mad what J.T. and Karen did was really bad." With that said Rich let her go. "Rich." Al yelled shocked. 'Trust me Al if you read the paper you be angry too." "What could be so bad in the school paper that's making Dana go crazy?" Al asked slightly annoyed that Rich could okay her beating up J.T. and Karen over a stupid paper. Al saw her step sister brother and Rich all look away and Dana look down in embarrassment. "What's going on in here?" Frank lambert said walking down the rest of the steps a scared Lilly clinging to his shirt. "And why are you holding Dana back like that?" Al relished Dana going to sit on the kitchen table. "I already told you daddy she was punching J.T. and pulled Karen's hair." "See there's some hair right there, oh and J.T. you're bleeding." Lilly said pointing to his nose. "Really barky my nose is my best feature." Everyone rolled their eyes except for Karen who went and grabbed her hair from the floor. "Why were you beating up J.T and Karen that's not like you Dana." "Frank no offense but this does not concern you so but out." Dana mouthed off. "When you start scaring my kids then it becomes my concern you got that Louise Dana Foster." Dana whined not at the yelling or him saying she wasn't his kid but his use of that name. "Now Al take your sister to the park I need to have a talk with these four." "Yeah!" Lilly screamed nearly jumping out her dad's arms and over to Al. "Wait if Al's taking Lilly to the park wouldn't you only need to talk to these three sir." "No I mean four, I know somehow this involves you Rich." Rich paled slowly baking away. "Uh dad can I have some cash you know to get Lilly some ice crème." Frank not really paying attention just handed Al his wallet. "Thanks dad." AL said hurriedly pulling Lilly out the back door before he could take his wallet back. "You four the living room now." Frank said pointing towards the group then to the living room.

Later that evening Dana walked into the guy's apartment the talk with Frank, Karen J.T. had been longer then she thought and it hadn't been any help to her. She was still peeved off. "Hey how'd did the family talk go?" Rich asked her as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Horrible, after you left he just kept yelling after the yelling past he tried to get us to talk about our feelings and how we could communicate more." "It's like since my mom's not here he was trying to fill in her shoes do what she would do but he just kept making it into a bigger mess." "So it didn't help at all?" Rich asked putting his arm around her. "No in fact it made things worse. J.T. kept making it into some kind of joke which kept making him angry. Karen wasn't paying attention as usual, and Frank yelled at her but she started crying and he immediately felt bad saying she could leave early." "Oh wow so J.T. got most of the blame." Rich said shocked. Dana nodded.

"Yeah but his punishment was fairly easy if you ask me." Dana replied bitterly. "What uh was his punishment?" Rich asked. "He has to drive all the younger kids where they want to go for the next two weeks as well as get whatever Mom and Frank need in those two weeks." Rich stood up annoyed. "That's it, that's all he gets for what he did to you!" Rich exclaimed outraged. "He also has to promise never to do anything that bad to one of his siblings again and he and Karen have to stop running the story and print a retraction." Dana finished upset. "J.T.'s not on the Paper so he doesn't have any authority to do that and Karnes's not in charge of the school paper April Fisher is and believe you me she will never do what Frank wants them to do." "Yeah so basically J.T. gets a two week punishment while Karen gets off Scott free." Rich sat back down next to her wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Im sorry." He apologized." She sighed. "It's not your fault." "Yeah I know, but im Frank didn't make them apologize to you." "My sister is a self-absorbed princess and the older Lambert men never apologize unless they get something out of it." Dana replied bitterly "You deserve an apology for what they did to you though." Dana smiled up at Rich. He was so sweet to her. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?" "Tutoring started it, but we both know you had a hidden burning passion for me in high school. Rich replied a goofy smile upon his face. Dana let out a small giggle. "Did you just giggle Dana Foster?" "Maybe." Dana said in a teasing tone. "It's adorable, you should do it more often." She looked up into his beautiful brown a big smile on her face. "You have beautiful smile." He whispered grazing his lips with hers. She slowly pulled away from the kiss much to his disappointment. She moved her mouth next to his ear. "You know what I want to do." "Hopefully what I want to do." He said excitedly. A big goofy grin appeared on his face. She pulled away from his ear looking at him with her deep ocean blue eyes a slight smirk on her face. "It's hot in here do you mind if I take this off?" She asked gesturing to her long sleeve blue top. "No, take it off please." Rich said bouncing up and down with glee. Dana took off her long sleeve shirt to reveal a muscle shirt under it. She slowly stood up going to lock the doors. She walked back over to the bed slowly taking off her jeans revealing sexy pair of leopard print panties. "Guess what I want to do now." She leaned over him slightly pushing him down on the bed. "Oh I think I have an idea. He said nodding his head a big smile on his face. She leaned down trailing kisses on his neck speaking in between them" I want to watch a movie." She said rolling off him and reaching for the remote. She settled down next to him and turned on the TV. He turned to look at her she had her deep blue eyes glued to the TV. He rolled his brown eyes annoyance. "You my dear are nothing but a tease." She smirked. "That's not what you said two nights ago." She replied with a cheeky smile. Rich scoffed. "Uh yeah because two nights ago I was getting some." Dana turned towards Rich a teasing smile grazed her lips. "Tell you what Rich, if you can keep it in your pants for one night I'll do that thing you been wanting us to try." Rich nearly jumped up from his spot on the bed. "Dana I've been trying to get you try that for almost two months. Why the sudden change?" "You don't need an explanation just be glad im giving you this." "Oh im glad. Me very

Happy." Dana playfully rolled her eyes. "Good. Now come over here and let's watch the movie." Rich paled. "You going to be wearing that Dana?" "Yup." Rich groaned. "You're killing me honey." Dana smirked.

Later that night.

Dana and Rich were laying upon Rich's bed, Dana had her head on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. They were watching the mask, secretly one of Dana's favorite movies. Usually Dana could watch this movie over and over and not have it be boring, but not tonight. She thought maybe the "Mask" would be able to keep her mind off what had happen earlier that day but it wasn't doing the trick. She sighed in frustration. She really needed something to distract her from her thoughts. Rich having heard her frustration tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her. "What's wrong honey?" He asked, gently combing his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "Nothing." She muttered. "You can tell me anything sweetheart you know that." "Yeah I know." Dana replied. Dana sat up from the bed. "I thought this movie would be a good distraction from the whole paper thing but it's not working." Dana said sighing in frustration. Rich had a smirk upon his face. "You know, I could be a great distraction." "Except I have to keep it in my pants tonight." "Unless." Rich looked at her with anticipation. "Unless what honey?" "Nah forget it. It's not like you're do it Rich." Dana said turning to look back at the TV screen. "Are you kidding honey you know I do anything for you?" A slight smirk came on her face. "You even be willing to give up something that you've been pursuing for weeks." "Like I said before Dana I would do anything for you." "Good, im holding you to that." With that said Dana pulled Rich by his shirt bringing him closer kissing him with all the love and passion in the world.

End of flashback.


End file.
